Río de sangre
by Sedata
Summary: Kung Lao tiene una extraña pesadilla que se vuelve realidad en cuanto despierta (one-shot).


¡Hola! He aquí lo que tengo para participar en el nuevo reto del foro **Who's Next?** Me tocó hacer un escrito con la categoría Terror-Gore. Lamento haber publicado mi historia hasta ahora; pero ocurrieron algunos imprevistos que me trollearon muy mal. Espero que aún haya compañeros que publiquen sus participaciones, que muero por verlas XD

Como le comentaba a Acero_12, sentí muy bizarro el fic, pero al menos todas las películas/juegos/relatos de Terror-Gore que he visto están muy locos XDDD

Spoiler (?): El título en realidad es algo simbólico, alusivo a algunos segmentos de la historia y, sobre todo, al final del one shot.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Mortal Kombat y sus personajes pertenecen a Netherrealm Studios, WarnerBros y a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

 **Río de sangre.**

* * *

Era la media noche. De repente abrió los ojos y se vio en el bosque cercano al templo Shaolin. La luna estaba llena. Había un silencio casi absoluto, a excepción del sonido producido por los insectos propios de los bosques.

—¿Cómo llegué aquí? —se dijo Kung Lao a sí mismo en voz baja, muy confundido y desorientado. No recordaba nada; únicamente el momento en el que abrió los ojos.

Su visión era borrosa. Miró sus manos y luego las giró para observar sus palmas. Parecían estar difuminadas. Pensó que seguramente era una afección causada por su somnolencia.

—Debo… regresar a casa —susurró débilmente, mirando a su alrededor tratando de buscar un sendero.

Comenzó caminar lentamente. Tan sólo se escuchaba el crujir del pasto a cada paso que daba. Veía arbustos moverse. Quizá se trataban de animales que se ocultaban de él, asustados por su presencia. Veía los arbustos de reojo y después los ignoraba por completo.

Por su debilidad no podía apresurarse. Al parecer llegar a casa le tomaría mucho tiempo.

Pasó un largo rato caminando inútilmente. No había señales de civilización. Todo indicaba que estaba perdido en medio del bosque infinito. Comenzó a desesperarse y a sentirse cada vez más inquieto.

Después de unos instantes, a lo lejos vio la figura de una persona. Entrecerró los ojos para tratar de visualizarla mejor y asegurarse de que no se había confundido. Intentó caminar más rápido para llegar con ella. Tenía la esperanza de que pudiera ayudarle a encontrar la manera de salir del bosque.

Cuando estuvo cerca de ella, se dio cuenta de que era una mujer que estaba de perfil, esbelta, con unas vestiduras elegantes pero extrañas. Estaba cabizbaja, inmóvil, causando que el hombre se desconcertara.

Al ser una dama, sola en el bosque y en la oscuridad de la noche, pensó que tal vez estaría perdida y asustada, al igual que él.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó acercándose lentamente a la mujer.

Por la oscuridad no podía verla bien, así que en lugar de guardar la distancia, se acercaba más para tratar de ver su rostro.

Cuando estaba muy cerca de ella, se dio cuenta de que tenía una extraña prenda en su cabeza, que cubría la mitad de su rostro, tapando sus ojos y sólo dejando expuesta su boca. Estaba frente a la orilla de un río que Kung Lao nunca antes había visto.

La mujer no dijo nada, se mantuvo inerte por algunos instantes; pero después el silencio se rompió.

—No quedará nada… —dijo la mujer con una voz tan baja que Kung Lao no pudo entenderle. La mujer no hacía ni el más mínimo movimiento. Tan sólo se concentraba en escuchar el correr del agua del río.

Kung Lao se desconcertó. Ladeó su cabeza y frunció el ceño, tratando de descifrar sus palabras.

—¿Disculpe? —dijo, invitándola a que repitiera lo dicho.

La misteriosa dama se giró lentamente hacia él, y entrelazó sus manos enfrente de su pecho como si tuviera miedo.

—Le dije que lo traicionaría... y no quiso escucharme —respondió con la voz entrecortada.

—¿De qué habla?

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio, en los que la confusión y el miedo mismos se mezclaban en su mente. De pronto notó que una lágrima caía lentamente de la mejilla de la damisela, derramándose hasta el húmedo pasto.

—Él llevará miseria y destrucción a todos los reinos... —contestó la mujer.

—¿Él? —interrogó, ansioso de saber a quién se refería.

Ignorando su pregunta, la mujer se tocó la cabeza sutilmente.

—Ustedes iban a ser los causantes del fin de los tiempos —dijo señalándolo, haciendo que él le mirara la mano con extrañeza—. Tantos guerreros…, tanto poder…, tantas luchas… estaban por debilitar y destruir los reinos. Argus dijo que era necesario acabar con ustedes antes de que eso pasara; ¡matarlos a todos! Yo le imploré que no lo hiciera, pues esa masacre no sólo acabaría con la escoria, sino que también tomaría las vidas de los guerreros que no merecían un final así.

Kung Lao se quedó sin aliento. Además de la escalofriante revelación, sentía la necesidad de aclarar todas sus dudas. ¿Quién era Argus? ¿Quién era esa mujer? Había muchas interrogantes, pero la que más lo inquietaba lo hizo olvidarse por un momento de ellas.

—Y entonces ese tal Argus… —iba a preguntar, pero la mujer lo interrumpió bruscamente.

—Argus no sólo determinó asesinar a todos y cada uno de los guerreros, sino que está por cometer el peor de los errores. Al querer salvar los reinos, acabará por destruirlos en su totalidad.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó el monje, comenzando a impacientarse, sintiéndose en péligro. Ansiaba que la mujer hablara claro.

—Al buscar a un guerrero que cumpliera con su deseo de masacrar a los kombatientes, un perverso hombre, un... demonio..., se ofreció a llevar a cabo el trabajo, pero a cambio le pidió a Argus que le otorgara poder; más poder del que ya tenía. A base de engaños logró convencerlo; argumentando que sin el poder que solicitaba no podría exterminar a todos los guerreros de los reinos.

Kung Lao sentía una terrible angustia en su interior, pero pese a todo trató de demostrar calma ante la mujer.

—El demonio está decidido a matarlos a todos; pero no por cumplir con el pacto entre él y Argus, sino por conveniencia propia. Con el gran poder que recibió de Argus... y recibirá después..., será capaz de hacer de los reinos lo que quiera.

Todo lo que Kung Lao podía pensar en esos momentos, era en eventos apocalípticos, según lo dicho por la mujer. Al estar meditando —con temor— acerca de las terribles afirmaciones, de repente sintió curiosidad por ver el río que estaba a su lado.

Notó que el agua que corría era agua roja, muy roja. Se agachó lentamente para mirarla y entonces se aterró al confirmar que sus sospechas fueron ciertas: era sangre; un río de sangre cuyo inicio y desembocadura eran desconocidos. Miró a la dirección hacia la que la sangre corría, viendo que el río era tan largo, que desaparecía en la oscuridad de las lejanías. Después se giró hacia la mujer.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó, sin obtener una respuesta inmediata.

—Sálvate... —susurró, a pesar de que sabía que todo estaba perdido. Sabía que Kung Lao no tenía escapatoria; ni él ni los reinos.

De pronto el estruendo y el intenso resplandor de un relámpago asustó al monje. Comenzaron a caer gotas de lluvia, haciendo que mirara hacia el negro cielo. Extendió los brazos para sentir las cristalinas gotas en sus manos. Pero pasados unos instantes, unas extrañas gotas rojas caían sobre sus palmas. Su rostro expresaba desconcierto. A medida que la lluvia aumentaba, eran más las gotas rojas las que caían. La suave lluvia súbitamente se transformó en una tormenta que teñía de rojo el verde pasto, bañando el cuerpo de Kung Lao: era sangre.

Trataba de quitarse el agua roja inútilmente, quejándose y gritando a causa de la repulsión y temor que le provocaba. La lluvia no caía sobre la mujer. Ella tan sólo permanecía inmóvil.

Pero después la dama empezó a sollozar, llamando la atención del monje. Se olvidó de la lluvia, y sin quitar su rostro de asco y horror, la miró.

Mientras sollozaba, la mujer retrocedía con pasos muy lentos y su mandíbula temblaba. Después empezó a gritar como si una bestia fuera a abalanzarse sobre ella.

Esto originó confusión en Kung Lao. La observó por un breve momento, presintiendo que había algo a sus espaldas. Se giró lentamente, y en cuanto lo hizo emitió un fuerte grito que resonó por todo el bosque.

* * *

Súbitamente se sentó sobre su cama de un rápido movimiento. Su respiración estaba muy agitada y su piel estaba bañada en sudor helado. Segundos antes estaba profundamente dormido. Aquella extraña experiencia tan sólo había sido una pesadilla, que no lograba recordar del todo. ¿Qué era eso que vio en su sueño que lo aterró a tal grado que lo hizo despertarse tan sobresaltado? Por más que intentaba, no lograba recordarlo.

Miró a su alrededor. Unas velas puestas sobre una mesa alumbraban ligeramente su habitación. Todo estaba muy callado, excepto por el rechinar de una ventana abierta, cuyo marco de madera hacía ruido al ser movido por el viento de la noche.

Contempló la ventana moviéndose lentamente de un lado a otro mientras hacía ese leve pero incómodo rechinido. De repente vino una ventizca, trayendo consigo un par de hojas secas que entraron por la ventana, causando que Kung Lao se sobresaltara. Al notar que tán sólo eran unas simples hojas, supo que estaba muy alterado.

Cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse y relajarse, pues pensó que esa paranoía —de que hasta el más mínimo movimiento lo asustaba— era ocasionada por la pesadilla. Inhaló y exhaló con lentitud, esperando dejar su mente en blanco y así atraer el sueño para dormir plácidamente.

Pero sus intentos por relajarse se vieron turbados. Abrió los ojos de repente y su respiración volvió a acelerarse al sentir una extraña sensación en su cuerpo.

"¡¿Qué está pasando?!", pensó, pues se estaba levantando de su cama; sin embargo, él no quería hacerlo. Era como si algo estuviera controlándolo. Se esforzaba para regresar a su cama, pero su cuerpo seguía caminando. Llegó hasta la puerta. Su mano agarró el pomo y lo giró lentamente. Trató inútilmente de detenerse; pero salió de su habitación.

De repente se sintió ligero, y notó que tenía control de su cuerpo de nuevo. Se miró las manos y comenzó a tocarse por todos lados como un acto reflejo para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Estaba muy preocupado; ni siquiera sabía si estaba viviendo un sueño o era la realidad.

Quiso meterse a su habitación y acostarse a dormir con la ilusión de que eso haya sido otra pesadilla; sin embargo, entre las penumbras vio que algo se arrastraba hacia él con lentitud. Aquello que reptaba en el suelo, emitía débiles quejidos y se movía con torpeza.

—Kung... Lao —dijo el sujeto, casi sin aliento, mientras se acercaba al monje.

Logró reconocer su voz; era uno de sus compañeros del templo. De inmediato caminó hacia él, bastante agitado y se tiró de rodillas para asistirlo.

—¡¿Qué ocurió?! —cuestionó nervioso, sin poder ver nada a causa de la oscuridad.

El hombre intentó hablar, pero no lo logró, a cambio solo jadeaba. En su desesperación, Kung Lao fue a su habitación por una vela para alumbrarlo, pues todo indicaba que estaba lastimado.

Cuando iba saliendo, la luz de la vela reveló un terrible hecho que lo hizo retroceder un par de pasos. Su compañero no tenía piernas, parecían haber sido arrancadas salvajemente. Se arrastraba hacia Kung Lao, dejando un rastro de sangre fresca a cada centímetro que avanzaba, mientras trozos de su carne se desprendían dolorosamente. A su alrededor habían varios cadáveres mutilados y pieles separadas de sus cuerpos, además de enormes charcos de sangre.

—¿Quién... hizo esto? —preguntó el guerrero, inmóvil debido a la fuerte impresión de ver tan aterradoras circunstancias.

Cuando el tipo estaba a sus pies, le sujetó fuertemente su tobillo, casi clavando sus uñas, rogando por ayuda. Pero pronto Kung Lao sintió como la mano del desafortunado hombre iba perdiendo fuerzas, hasta que lo soltó; quedando su mano inerte a un lado de su pie y dejando su pantalón impregnado de sangre.

—Hermano... ¡hermano! —gritó el monje, esperando recibir una respuesta, a pesar de que sabía que ya había perecido.

Sin poder pensar nada a causa del desconcierto del extraño panorama, se quedó de pie tratando de asimilar lo que que estaba presenciando.

—¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? —se preguntó a sí mismo.

Después recordó a sus demás compañeros y a los maestros. Se preocupó por ellos, pues seguramente estaban en peligro. Iba a buscarlos, pero justo antes de dar el primer paso, algo detrás de él lo sujetó por el cuello, haciendo que soltara la vela.

Sentía unas manos muy fuertes y gruesas, que no parecían ser humanas. No podía ver a quien quiera que lo tenía agarrado; pero podía sentir sus asesinas intenciones de asfixiarlo. Intentaba inútilmente quitarse esas manos que oprimían su cuello con brutalidad.

Pero la situación se tornó aún más difícil, pues extrañamente sintió un par de brazos envolviendo su cintura con la fuerza de una boa constrictora. El ser parecía tener una altura mayor que la de él. Lo cargó y soltó su cintura, para que el propio peso de su cuerpo le _ayudara_ a asfixiarse más pronto.

El monje pataleba, tosía, jadeaba; sentía que su fin estaba cerca. En su desesperación y sin tener otro recurso, estiró su mano hacia la vieja puerta de su habitación, y haló con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de arrancar un trozo de madera. Varias astillas se clavaban en su mano, penetrando en su carne con dolor que ignoraba por completo.

Tras varios intentos, dio un fuerte jalón que logró desprender un trozo de madera destartalada. Aún con la vista borrosa a causa de su fatiga y cercano perecimiento, vio por un segundo que el fragmento estaba pundiagudo como una estaca. No lo pensó más y lo clavó hacia atrás, esperando acertar en el rostro de su atacante.

Kung Lao fue soltado de inmediato; cayó al suelo violentamente y un ensordecedor y aterrador grito femenino rompió el silencio de esa sangrienta noche.

Él yacía en el suelo de rodillas, con una mano en su garganta, jadeando e intentando recuperar el aliento. En esos momentos no le importaba nada más que obtener el aire del que fue privado por breves instantes, que para él fueron interminables. No obstante, vio de reojo al ser que estaba gritando de dolor.

Ya más recuperado, notó que su atacante era una bestia de cuatro brazos. Uno de sus ojos emitía un extraño resplandor verde, mientras que el otro estaba _apagado_. Tenía incrustado el fragmento de madera que le salvó la vida. La extraña guerrera se lo arrancaba lenta y dolorosamente. A medida que lo sacaba, brótaba sangre de su cuenca, bañando su mejilla con ella.

El luchador tan sólo miraba aquél tormento con repulsión, incapaz de escapar, pues se sentía muy débil. Pasado un instante reconoció al extraño ser. "¿Sheeva?", pensó con desconcierto al ignorar el motivo por el que estaba en su hogar buscando su muerte.

Por su parte, Sheeva había hecho un último esfuerzo, logrando al fin sacar el fragmento de madera, trayendo consigo su globo ocular, en medio de fuertes gritos de dolor y del sonido de su sangre cayendo al piso. Jadeando, observó por un momento su ojo clavado en la filosa punta de la madera y después lo arrojó con furia.

—¡Maldito humano! —gritó dirigiéndose a Kung Lao, quien se estaba poniendo de pie.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?!, ¡¿por qué quieres matarme?! —cuestionó, respirando agitadamente.

—¡Muerte!... ¡ese es tu destino! —exclamó y comenzó a caminar hacia él.

Al ver a la guerrera aproximándose, la angustia de Kung Lao comenzó a acrecentarse. No se sentía en condiciones de enfrentarla, pues instantes atrás estuvo a segundos de perder la vida.

—¡Retrocede, monstruo! —gritó, caminando lentamente hacia atrás, sin perderla de vista.

Al ver que Sheeva no tenía intenciones de detenerse, no le quedó más remedio que tratar de escapar y empezó a correr. La Shokan iba tras él; pero Kung Lao se aprovechaba de la oscuridad casi absoluta para tratar de perderse entre las tinieblas. Además la visibilidad de Sheeva estaba mermada a causa de la pérdida de su ojo.

Posteriormente la guerrera tropezó, dándole ventaja a Kung Lao. El sonido del seco golpe en el suelo lo alertó de su caída, dándole esperanzas de que tal vez lograría dejarla atrás.

Sheeva yacía boca abajo, con la cuenca de su ojo aún sangrando. Con sus bestiales dedos tomó un poco de la sangre derramada en el piso y la observó con coraje, escuchando los apresurados pasos del monje cada vez más lejos.

—¡Sólo estás prolongando tu agonía! —gritó, sabiendo que su adversario había logrado escapar— ¡Aun que yo no logre matarte, él se encargará de hacerlo!

Kung Lao escuchó su advertencia, pues la perturbadora voz de la Shokan hizo eco por todo el templo. No tenía idea de a quién se refería; pero esa amenaza lo inquietó mucho.

Siguió corriendo, sin mirar atrás, rogando por que Sheeva lo hubiera perdido. Al ver unas enormes puertas sintió un gran alivio. Se apresuró a abrirlas y entró, para después poner un tablón de fina madera en medio de ellas, que servía para asegurarlas.

Era la amplia sala de oración, en la que había varias velas alineadas por todo el suelo, que apenas alumbraban. El lugar estaba tan grande y solitario que se escuchaba el eco de los pasos de Kung Lao, además de su agitada respiración. Retrocedió, mirando con recelo las puertas, esperando que Sheeva no logre encontrarlo. Pensó que estaba solo; pero la realidad era otra.

—Kung Lao... —escuchó a alguien decir detrás de él.

Se sobresaltó y se giró rápidamente para ver a la persona que le habló.

—¡Liu Kang! —exclamó aliviado, y caminó hasta él— ¡Qué bueno que estás aquí! Sheeva... la guerrera Shokan..., quiere matarme. ¡No tienes idea de la masacre que hay afuera de mi dormitorio!

Contrario a lo que esperaba, Liu Kang no se alteró en lo más mínimo. Estaba muy serio, quieto y muy callado. Su mirada parecía perdida y caminaba dando pasos lentos; nada comunes en él.

—No te preocupes, Kung Lao..., todo estará bien —dijo con un débil e inexpresivo tono de voz, conservando ese rostro serio que desconcertaba a su compañero.

—¿Qué dijiste? —cuestionó, a pesar de que logró entenderle, pues sus incoherentes palabras no concordaban con la sangrienta situación en la que estaba.

Liu Kang no le dijo nada; guardó silencio por unos instantes y después dio par de pasos hacia él.

—Ven... acompáñame... —dijo y extendió su mano, para tomar el brazo de Kung Lao.

Él miró la mano de su amigo con extrañeza y después sintió que lo estaba oprimiendo bruscamente.

—Quiero que vengas conmigo... —dijo Liu Kang, y en ese momento sus ojos emitieron un intenso resplandor verde, a la vez que sacaba fuego de su mano, mientras tenía agarrado su brazo.

Al sentir el fuego quemando su piel, Kung Lao emitió un fuerte grito y trató de liberar su extremidad. Le dio un puñetazo a Liu Kang en el rostro, logrando así que lo soltara.

El guerrero de fuego parecía ido y sus reflejos no estaban del todo bien. Cuando el puño impactó su cara, se la cubrió con las manos y se estrelló en la pared, haciendo que se cayeran unos cuadros que estaban colgados.

—¡¿Qué significa esto, Liu Kang?! —preguntó confundido y alerta de cualquier reacción violenta de parte de su amigo.

Liu Kang escupió al suelo, expulsando violentamente saliva mezclada con sangre, y caminó alrededor de él, como si estuviera acechándolo.

Lao observaba su escalofríante y anómala mirada resplandeciente de color verde. Recordó que Sheeva también tenía sus ojos así.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —preguntó, anhelando que recobrara su estado normal y buscar juntos la manera de acabar con el mal que rondaba el templo esa noche.

Liu Kang se detuvo, e ignorando su pregunta le lanzó una ráfaga de fuego, la cual logró esquivar. El fuego chocó en un mueble de madera y de inmediato comenzó a arder.

Kung Lao lo vio aterrado, pues él estaría en lugar de ese mueble si no hubiera sido por su rápida reacción. Después volteó a ver a su _amigo,_ y exclamó al darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de lanzarle otra bola de fuego. Se quitó de inmediato, haciendo que la bola impactara en objetos que se incendiaron al instante.

Pronto todo el lugar estaba envuelto en llamas. Las cortinas, muebles, velas... todo ardía hasta consumirse. Kung Lao tosía, pues el incendio estaba produciendo mucho humo. Sabía que tenía que irse de ahí; pero Liu Kang no se lo permitía. A penas se acercaba a las puertas y el guerrero de fuego ya lo estaba atacando.

Con mucha pena y dolor, no le quedó de otra más que atacar a su amigo. Tomó una larga base metálica en donde antes estaba puesta una vela y tomó vuelo, clavándola en la garganta de Liu Kang.

No pudo gritar, pues el metal lo dañó seriamente. El dolor era intensó y la sensación de su tibia sangre cayendo desde su garganta hasta su pecho y de su nuca hasta su espalda lo hicieron desear asesinarlo de la manera más cruel.

Kung Lao aprovechó el momento en el que estaba luchando por sacarse la base de su garganta, para intentar abrir las puertas. Para su desgracia el fuego las cubría en su totalidad, impidiéndole poder salir de inmediato.

Miró hacia atrás y vio que Liu Kang ya se había logrado sacar el metal, arrojándolo con violencia a un lado y sosteniendo una mirada llena de odio y rencor dirigida a su compañero.

El guerrero del sombrero estaba en una encrucijada; si no moría en manos de Liu Kang, moriría calcinado. Se armó de valor y decidió soportar el terrible dolor del fuego abrasando su piel, con tal de salir de ahí.

Metió sus manos al fuego, buscando el tablón que anteriormente había colocado para asegurar las puertas. Gritaba fuertemente, experimentando la peor de las torturas. Su amigo caminaba con lentitud y torpeza, mientras sangre burbujeante salía de su garganta.

Después de un instante logró quitar el tablón; lo arrojó y le dio una fuerte patada a las puertas, haciendo que se abrieran. Salió de inmediato; pero se aterró al ver que Liu Kang caminaba a prisa hacia él, con las manos extendidas al frente, dispuesto a asesinarlo.

Se apresuró a cerrar las puertas, las cuales ardían por dentro, pero por fuera aún estaban libres de fuego. Se recargó en ellas para impedir la salida de su atacante, sintiendo fuertes puñetazos que lo sacudían.

—¡Abre las puertas, maldito! —gritaba Liu Kang, sin dejar de golpearlas y sin importarle que estuvieran incendiándose.

Él se resistía a quitarse de ahí, a pesar de que estaba muy agotado. Pero sabía que no podría soportar mucho; así que trató de buscar algo en su entorno que pudiera serle útil.

Al no encontrar nada, se quitó el lazo con el que ceñía a su torso su prenda superior para dormir y amarró los dos pomos de las puertas, de modo que no podían abrirse. Era un recurso nada eficaz y en cualquier momento se rompería, pero mientras tanto, le daría tiempo de ir por su sombrero a su habitación y prepararse para cualquier peligro que se presente.

El lazo estaba bien atado y por más que Liu Kang luchaba por abrir las puertas, no lo lograba. El fuego dentro de ese lugar aumentaba cada vez más. Kung Lao decidió dejarlo a su suerte, pensando que tal vez moriría abrasado por su propio fuego. Dio una última mirada a las puertas y se fue corriendo de ahí.

Se dirigía a su habitación, en busca de su preciada arma que tanto necesitaba. Con precaución, caminaba sigilosamente, esperando que Sheeva ya no se encontrara rondado por ahí.

Pisaba accidentalmente los cadáveres de sus compañeros, sin poder ver nada entre la profunda oscuridad.

Cuando al fin llegó a su habitación, se apresuró a buscar su sombrero. Lo tomó y lo observó por unos segundos, sintiéndose más seguro. Se sentía tan cansado que deseaba encerrarse y tener su sombrero a su lado todo el tiempo; pero apenas lo pensó, sintió la presencia de alguien justo detrás de él.

—¡Esta vez no escaparás! —exclamó una bestial voz femenina.

El resplandor de la luna entraba a través de la ventana, iluminando lo suficiente para que pudiera ver al monstruo que se encontraba ahí.

—¡Sheeva! —gritó Kung Lao cuando cuando se giró y la vio.

No esperaba que la guerrera estuviera tan cerca. Empezó a retroceder; sentía que si la enfrentaba no lograría sobrevivir., pues estaba muy débil después de todo lo que había pasado. A medida que caminaba hacia atrás, Sheeva se acercaba a él, con sus cuatro brazos extendidos, esperando el momento preciso para atraparlo.

Sin pensarlo más, le dio un tajo en el rostro, que la tomó por sorpresa y salió corriendo de inmediato. Sheeva se cubrió el rostro con las manos, mientras se quejaba aterradoramente a causa del dolor.

Por su parte Kung Lao sabía que dentro del templo el peligro era latente; así que decidió salir de ahí. Corrió hasta la salida; miró los enormes portones y con su afilado sombrero cortó una cadena que los mantenía cerrados.

Se apresuró a salir y corrió hacia el bosque, con la intención de perderse y ocultarse de sus enemigos.

Las nubes negras comenzaban a cubrir la luna lentamente, haciendo que su camino apenas y estuviera iluminado. Varias aves se elevaban al cielo cuando Kung Lao pasaba cerca de sus refugios.

Muy agitado, escuchando el sonido de los animales nocturnos, arrancaba las y hierbas que le estorbaban mientras huía, sintiendo como el peligro venía tras él.

Empuñaba su sombrero tan fuerte, que no se dio cuenta que su filo estaba la piel de su mano, dejando un rastro de sangre en el pasto a medida que corría.

De pronto su velocidad empezó a disminuir; pero no porque el quería o porque sus energías se habían agotado, sino porque de nuevo una extraña fuerza se apoderó de su cuerpo, obligándolo a detenerse. Sus ojos volvieron a emitir un resplandor verde que se apagaba y se encendía, al resistirse a ser poseído.

Tensó fuertemente la mandíbula, queriendo evadir la fuerza que lo sometía. De repente ante sus ojos apareció un portal negro, que emitía una intensa luz verde. De ahí emergió la figura de un hombre, montando una especie de _caballo_ , rodeado de fuego carmesí.

Kung Lao no podía moverse, estaba totalmente paralizado; tan sólo hacía sonidos guturales, al no poder hablar.

El hombre se bajó del _caballo_ , y el animal desapareció súbitamente sin dejar rastro. Caminó hacia él, permitiéndole observar mejor su apariencia. Su piel blanca, su cabeza sin cabello y los extraños tatuajes en su rostro eran bien conocidos por el monje.

—Sólo faltas tú —dijo el sujeto, con una profunda y gruesa voz, mientras se acercaba a él.

Hizo un movimiento con su mano, y Kung Lao comenzó a arrodillarse frente a él, en contra de su voluntad.

—¡Inclínate ante tu amo! —exclamó el hombre y después emitió una perturbadora carcajada.

El cuerpo de Lao temblaba, a causa de la rabia y de sus intentos por resistirse a ser sometido.

—Quan Chi… —pudo decir, a costa de mucho esfuerzo.

El nigromante volvió a reírse y después de hacer un movimiento con la mano, el monje se sintió liviano de nuevo. Cayó al suelo como si sus fuerzas se hubieran apagado y trató de recuperarse.

—Ya no queda ni un solo guerrero de los otros reinos —aseguró Quan Chi, mirándolo con burla en el suelo—. De la Tierra, sólo quedas tú. Y después de que desaparezcas, todos los reinos quedarán bajo mi mando. Con cada guerrero que perece, mi poder aumenta de manera inimaginable.

Kung Lao intentó levantarse, pero el peso de su propio cuerpo lo venció. Levantó su cabeza débilmente para mirar al brujo con odio.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —preguntó tensando la quijada, con su rostro cubierto de sudor.

—Has sido muy _descortés_ al impedir que mi _querida_ Sheeva no cumpla con lo que le encomendé. Tampoco a tu amigo… Liu Kang. Lo dejaste que se incendiara vivo. ¡Me das lástima! —comentó sarcásticamente.

De repente, el monje recordó partes del sueño que tuvo antes de que toda esa tragedia ocurriera. Con dificultad, a causa de su extrema debilidad, miró hacia un lado, y se percató de un río idéntico al que vio en su sueño, sólo que el agua era cristalina, y no corría sangre.

—Se está cumpliendo… —susurró al darse cuenta de que había tenido un sueño premonitorio.

Quan Chi sonrió de manera siniestra y lo miró, abriendo los ojos diabólicamente.

—Hora de dormir… —dijo con ironía, y extendió su mano hacia el guerrero.

Kung Lao sintió de nuevo que su cuerpo estaba siendo controlado. Se incorporó lentamente y quedó arrodillado. Veía su mano moverse involuntariamente, tomando su sombrero que yacía justo a su lado.

La mano en empuñaba con firmeza su sombrero se acercaba lentamente a su garganta. Él trató de evitarlo. Con su otra mano la empujaba para alejarla de su cuerpo; sin embargo, la fuerza de su mano poseída era demasiada.

Por más que estiraba su cabeza hacia atrás, su mano seguía avanzando en dirección a su garganta. Después de un instante de forcejear, al fin el borde filoso del sombrero rebanó su cuello, ocasionando que tosiera y expulsara sangre de su boca. El sombrero se encajaba más y más, hasta que su cabeza se desprendió por completó, cayendo a un lado.

El cuerpo sin vida de Kung Lao se quedó arrodillado por unos segundos, para después desplomarse. Su mano aún sujetaba el sombrero, a pesar de que ya no había fuerzas que lo agarraran.

Su sangre comenzó a derramarse de manera abundante. Corría lentamente hacia el río que estaba a unos cuantos metros del cuerpo.

Quan Chi observó deleitado aquel desagradable espectáculo. Sabía que con la muerte del último guerrero su fuerza sería tal que sería invencible. Soltó una carcajada que asustó a la fauna oculta que estaba a su alrededor.

Mientras tanto la sangre de Kung Lao llegó hasta el río, mezclándose con la cristalina agua, que empezó a teñirse de rojo, a medida que se vertía en ella.

Pronto ese río secreto, oculto en las profundidades del bosque, estaba por convertirse en un río de terror, dolor y sangre.

* * *

Raro, ¿no? XD La verdad dejé muchos _cabos sueltos,_ así que el lector podrá usar su imaginación para "atarlos", jaja

Sí, la misteriosa dama era Delia. Y, sí, me base un poquito en MK: Armageddon para hacer el hilo de la historia.

Y claro, no hubo tanto gore como quería, pero es que la verdad la tuve un poco difícil XDDD

Eso sería todo por mi parte, espero que al menos haya entretenido un poco :(


End file.
